


Green-Eyed Boy

by mullingarstyls



Category: One Direction
Genre: Drabble, Letter, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Sweet, poem, um niall is so poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullingarstyls/pseuds/mullingarstyls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall writes a poem for Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green-Eyed Boy

**Author's Note:**

> omg yes. follow me on tumblr mullingarstyls and on wattpad LizzieCox

Green eyed boy

With dimples that only I can see

Troubled boy

Do I want to know his history?

 

~~~

 

Easy boy

Always taken by another one

Frightened boy

Always on the run

 

~~~

 

Broken boy

His past isn't easy to leave behind

Frowning boy

That one smile stays on my mind

~~~

 

Famous boy

All the glitz hasn't gotten to his head

Lying boy

The real him is dead

~~~

 

Loving boy

He still holds my hand now and again

Green eyed boy

Never ever give in

 

~~~

 

_love, niall_


End file.
